Recently, interest in electric vehicles as an eco-friendly transportation means explosively increases. Since such an electric vehicle uses electricity as a power source, the vehicle operates after a battery is recharged at a charging station for charging electricity.
In order to charge the electric vehicle, a charging station which supplies power to the electric vehicle is used, or the battery can be recharged while the electric vehicle drives on a power supplied road, or power can be supplied from other electric vehicles.
In the case of an electric vehicle, recharge of a battery is the most importing thing in driving, and thus continuous monitoring of a state of the battery and an appropriate measure based on the state are important. However, it is not easy for a driver to continuously monitor states of the electric vehicle such as a battery state, a vehicle information state and the like while driving, and it is difficult for the driver of the electric vehicle to find out a location of a charging station or a service center, and thus when a problem occurs in the vehicle, it is difficult to take a proper action.